Flesh
by WizardsAndPsychos
Summary: Will and Hannibal comes home from dinner. Will unknowingly seduces Hannibal, then he loses control. Slight BDSM (hand-tying). Idea of fic from song Flesh by Simon Curtis. ONESHOT.


FLESH

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, they are all from Hannibal.

Warning: MxM. BDSM? Possibility of characters straying off from character. Smut? Don't want, don't read. You've been warned.

A/N: Hello! Just wanted you to know that this is my first time writing a Hannigram fic. Hope it's not as bad as I think. I was introduced to the song Flesh by Simon Curtis (the song is really gay), and thought that maybe I could write something from it.

* * *

"How was it?" the man in a nicely-tailored suit asked.

"How was what?" Will asked.

"Our dinner, Will." Hannibal said as he removed his suit. "Did you like it?" he turned to face the other man as he unbuttoned his polo.

Will was looking down, eyebrows furrowed, eyes closing, fingers caressing his smacking lips, trying to remember the taste of the brandy cream sauce paired with beef tenderloin steak and the richness of the Cabernet that came along with it, "It was lovely," then he absent-mindedly licked his lips, "Besides, it's a once in a blue moon event for me to eat out, at a fine-dining restaurant at that." He looked at Hannibal and smiled handsomely, showing the delight and satisfaction he had that night, then turned back again, focusing on discarding his clothes.

Hannibal, who was now half-naked, took a step towards Will, and pressed his body against the other man. He then helped Will in removing his clothes.

"Eh?" Will let out a surprised chuckle as he felt the warm body against him and the warm, tickling breath on his nape, "What exactly are you doing, mister?" he asked with a brow raised and curled lips as Hannibal threw his polo on the side of the bed.

"I'm assisting you. You looked like you were having a hard time removing your clothes a while ago." Hannibal said breathlessly.

"Shit." Will muttered as he felt something hard pushing against his hips. "Uh, Hannibal?"

"Yes, Will?" Hannibal asked as he unbuckled the other man's belt, lust and arousal traced from his voice.

Will's right hand allowed itself to feel the hardness between the legs of the man behind him. "Why are you hard?" he asked, gulping and panting as his own breath started to hitch.

"It's your fault, what with that sexy, thin lips of yours smacking against each other, and your tongue licking them, as if begging for my undivided attention." Hannibal's hands was now working their way to Will's cock, his long, meticulous fingers now wrapping the other man's member.

"Ah-shit!" Will gasped when Hannibal teased his slightly wet with pre-come slit, as he automatically bucked his hips backwards, receiving a throaty moan from the man behind him.

"Will," Hannibal sniffed his neck, then bit a small area, as if he were eating a very delicious meal.

Will was now rock-hard and he felt like he was about to come, when the other man suddenly withdrew his hand, making him whimper out of disappointment.

"Remove them all." The commanding tone of the doctor immediately put Will into action. Hannibal watched as the man in front of him free himself from the constricts of his pants against his erection. "On the bed." Will complied. Hannibal started to feel his vision darken as he removed his lower body clothing as well. He went up the bed, his hands travelling on every inch of Will's back, to his hips, then to his butt cheeks. He sniffed heavily and opened the other man's arse, exposing the leaking hole hidden a few minutes back.

"H-Hannibal!" Will panted, feeling a foreign sensation on his hole.

"Is this the first time for you to be touched like this?" Even without Will seeing, he could feel the man smirk.

A chill went down Will's spine and he shivered. "Yes.. P... Please, Hannibal." he begged.

"Do you want to have fun, Will? We can..." he gulped, "be a bit crazy." he whispered to Will's ear, receiving a moan as a reply. "I would take that as a yes." Hannibal took the tie he was wearing a while ago, took Will's hands from the back, and tied them. "I have been holding back, you know. The way you were eating tonight made my head spin." He turned Will to face him, then he marked Will's neck and chest with kisses, fondling his nipples, down to his abdomen.

"P...lease.." Will cried.

The plead was the one that made Hannibal snap. He thrust one slick finger to Will's hole and took the erect member to his mouth, all moving rapidly and in sync. Will moaned, and arched his back, mouth opened, eyes wide and dilated, legs stiff in pleasure. Hannibal added two fingers, and, before Will comes, he retracted himself, preventing the other man from exploding. Will needed to be relieved. He wanted to touch his aching shaft, but his hands were tied behind him.

"Stand up." Hannibal commanded. Will stood, "Back on the wall."

Will's wobbly legs tried their best to get him to the wall. He panted as he leaned back. "H..Hannibal.." he cried.

Hannibal went to him and grabbed his limp legs, pushed them both up to his chest. He used his right hand to guide his cock to Will's hole and pushed it up to his body.

"H-hah..! Hanni-" Will was cut off when Hannibal kissed him. He opened his mouth to give the other man more space to reach in with his tongue. Hannibal released the kiss, moving to Will's shoulder, biting it. Will gasped, the thought of being eaten by the man exciting him more.

Hannibal pushed in slowly, and deeply.

"More! Harder!" Will moaned, "Make me bleed!"

Hannibal withdrew his cock, preventing the other man from coming, then he pushed Will to the bed. He removed the tie, freeing the man's hands, but tied it up again above his head and on the railings of the bed.

Will stiffened a when he felt his prostate be hit rapidly, in a very fast pace, his nipple and cock fondled at the same time, and his tongue being played with. He arched his back as he came hard, accidentally biting Hannibal's tongue, making it bleed. He felt the movements of the other man become sloppy, and seconds later, his insides were filled with white fluid.

Hannibal rested his forehead on Will's shoulder blades, both panting heavily. "I love you, Will." he said breathlessly.

"I.." he paused, "I love you too. But,"

"But?" he raised his head, furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Will hesitated, then sighed amusedly. "You didn't have to torture me, you know."

"Torture you as in tying you up?"

"It was three– or maybe four, actually– times that I almost came, but you-"

"It's not like you didn't like it."

"Oh, I didn't like it," Will paused, "I fucking loved it. I'm now considering that I may be a masochist."

"I guess I'm more likely to be a sadist, then."

"Really, you GUESS you're a sadist? I didn't know that." Will said sarcastically. "Now if you could please remove this?" he raised his hands. "Please, Dr. Sadist, sir?" he grinned.

"Don't say that."

"And why is that?"

"Because if you do, instead of paying attention to anything, you'll be sleeping." Hannibal said. "And your whole body might ache."

"Oh."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Feel free to tell me your thoughts! I only took a bit from the lyrics of the song. Sorry if the smut became too much. I'm not really used to it that much yet. And does tying the hands count as BDSM? Even just slightly? Can anyone tell me how to add line breaks using the phone app? Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
